


Kageyama's Orange Heartbeat

by Space_boy22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama is blind, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_boy22/pseuds/Space_boy22
Summary: Kageyama Tobio woke up in a hospital with no recollection of how he ended up there. All he knew was that he could no longer see. His vision was a static field of grey, only Hinata's bright orange hair breaking through the darkness when he was close enough to Kageyama. How could he still play volleyball like this? There was no point. Why was Hinata so adamant about him tossing the ball again? And why did he seem so guilty?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Static

**Author's Note:**

> This really started out from a roleplay that I was going to do with someone and never did, but I liked the idea too much to leave it. I didn't come up with the blind!Kageyama AU, I just saw art for it on tumblr and was inspired. This is my first time writing them so they might be slightly out of character. Who knows when I'll update this because I'm super into my other fanfics, but I will try to continue this if enough people like it. :)

The leaves of the trees bristled in the cool breeze, Kageyama letting out a sigh. He knew what that looked like, but of course he couldn’t see that anymore. He couldn’t see the bright blue sky or the clouds or anything, really. Sometimes he could see blurry bright colors if they were right in front of his face or fairly close, which usually was Hinata’s bright orange hair, but even Hinata disappeared into the darkness if he stepped too far away from Kageyama. 

Speaking of Hinata, he was the whole reason that Kageyama was even outside in the first place. Most of his day was spent still resting in the hospital room or trying to learn how to read braille, since he was going to fall behind an immeasurable amount if he didn’t manage to somehow continue school. Not only that, but, more importantly to Kageyama, he couldn’t play volleyball anymore. That was what probably upset him the most about everything, and he skulked about it quite a lot still. 

However, Hinata wasn’t going to let him be such a downer, coming to visit him every day and always bringing his volleyball with him. Every day he would ask Kageyama to at least try throwing him a ball, but Kageyama had refused. At least up until today. Today he finally accepted Hinata’s offer to go outside into the little grassy area near the parking lot and throw him a ball. Only one time, that was it. 

Hinata had to guide him the whole way there, and was still holding onto his arm when they finally stepped outside. This kept Hinata close enough that Kageyama could see the blurred orange of his hair, which although it wasn’t much, gave Kageyama the hope that one day he might actually be able to see more than just that. 

“I still think this is a horrible idea. I can’t throw you a toss if I can’t see you, idiot.” Kageyama voiced, although that wasn’t the real reason that he was hesitant to do it. Of course he could toss to Hinata without seeing him, he knew that he could, they had done it thousands of times before in games. Now though, there was this fear that maybe he couldn’t anymore, and he couldn’t deal with failing again and hearing the ball fall to the ground since Hinata wasn’t there anymore. It was gripping, and kept Kageyama’s arm glued around the volleyball instead of in both hands so that he could toss it. 

“Don’t be silly, Kageyama. Of course you can, you hardly looked at our quicks when we did them.” He heard Hinata laugh cheerfully, and though he couldn’t see it anymore, Kageyama still remembered what his face looked like when he did. 

He couldn’t see Hinata’s hands through the dark grey static that was his vision field, though he felt them pry open his arm and take the volleyball away. Kageyama instinctively reached for it back, feeling his hand almost swipe at nothing before Hinata grasped his hands one at a time and placed them on the volleyball. Hinata’s hands were warm, mostly soft if not a little calloused from playing volleyball, and they were one of the only things keeping Kageyama grounded through this. 

Whenever he reached out, expecting there to be nothing, there was always Hinata. His hands laced with Kageyama’s so well, and they were always there, squeezing gently to reassure Kageyama that even though he couldn’t see him, Hinata was still there. It was this fact alone that convinced Kageyama to think about tossing the ball again, and brought him out here so that he was standing on the grass outside with Hinata and this volleyball. 

“Alright, I’m gonna take a few steps back, and then you’re gonna toss the ball to me, alright?” Hinata prompted, and Kageyama could hear that he had already taken a few steps back because his touch was gone and his voice seemed farther away. Closing his eyes, though it really made no difference anyway, Kageyama let out a breath before resigning to his fate. 

He tossed the ball straight in the direction that he was facing, feeling it leave his fingertips and dreading the few seconds that it would take for the ball to fall into the grass. He practically expected it to do so, half turning away before there was the confident sound of the volleyball smacking into Hinata’s hands as he caught it. 

“Nice, Kageyama! I knew you could do it!” Hinata called from further out in the grass, his shoes crunching the ground beneath his feet as he ran back over to Kageyama. After his moment of surprise that Hinata actually caught it, Kageyama could feel himself cracking a hint of a smile, which he hadn’t done since the accident. 

Still, there was the part of his mind that insisted it was a fluke, and it was that part of his mind that made him decide to leave as planned instead of possibly staying to toss more balls. Not today. Not yet.

Hinata’s hand again found his, the orange haired boy humming to himself softly as they started walking back towards the door.

“Hey, Hinata.” Kageyama finally spoke, gazing over to his right where he could just make out the bright orange through the static.

“Yep?” 

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked rather bluntly, not sure what kind of answer he was really looking for. It seemed like Hinata was being overly cheerful these past few days, but then again, maybe Kageyama was just rediscovering his level of normal enthusiasm. 

“Of course!” Hinata piped up far too quickly, before laughing slightly to try and cover it up. “You don’t need to be worried about me, Kageyama, alright? Just focus on getting better.” He said that in a tone that Kageyama could recognize, when he softly smiled, and it was enough to satisfy Kageyama as they returned to his hospital room, though he’d be paying more attention to Hinata now rather than just to his hands.


	2. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are with another chapter, since I've been binge watching Haikyuu as I finish my semester projects and I love these boys too much.

A week later and Kageyama was out of the hospital, though he hardly left his house to do anything. He was still adjusting to life without sight, and he hated the thought of returning to school only to stand outside the gym and hear the sounds of the team playing but not be able to join in. He knew they would still be fine, and a good team without him, but that did little to quell the bitter feeling in his chest. 

He wanted to be the one in the winner’s court, and now he couldn’t even stand on the court.

Someone had suggested that he try blind volleyball, but Kageyama didn’t want to give up on regular volleyball so quickly. Stubbornly, he hoped that his vision would slowly return to the point where he could at least see enough to play with glasses. He didn’t want to think about the fact that the doctors told him optic nerve damage was irreversible. 

In the meantime, his classes were recorded everyday, and Hinata would bring them over after practice so that Kageyama could listen to them. While he was still in the process of learning braille, Kageyama used his computer and its voice typer to complete his assignments. Hinata would try and help him, but he was busy with volleyball and his own homework most of the time. 

Still, Kageyama was pretty sure that whatever time Hinata wasn’t spending on those things he was spending with Kageyama. He came over every day, and would greet Kageyama with a smothering hug and a loud announcement of his presence. Kageyama could tell that he was smiling when he did so, even though he couldn’t see Hinata’s face. 

Tonight, after Kageyama had finished his homework and Hinata had returned from practice, they were watching TV together. Well, Hinata was watching the TV; Kageyama was listening and staring at Hinata’s muddled orange hair that he could still see. 

They hadn’t thrown another volleyball since that day when he had succeeded, though Hinata would always ask. He seemed to get disappointed when Kageyama refused, but he never forced him to go outside. Then they would settle on something that Kageyama knew he could still enjoy, and Hinata would set himself down next to the raven haired boy.

Hinata’s body was pressed against Kageyama’s side, his knee bumping Kageyama’s leg as he crossed his legs and shifted to get more comfortable. Not satisfied with just that level of contact, Kageyama felt Hinata’s hand reaching over and searching for Kageyama’s, which he supplied willingly. 

Hinata’s hand was a little warmer than Kageyama’s and just a bit smaller, but their fingers always laced together perfectly. 

With Hinata’s hand in his own, it distracted Kageyama. He didn’t think about how he wasn’t holding a volleyball, or how much he missed the feeling of a good set leaving his fingertips. Mostly, Hinata only reminded him about the quicks that they could no longer due, but Hinata’s voice usually snapped him out of those funks relatively quickly. 

He didn’t let Kageyama sit in silence for too long when they were together. Kageyama was sure that he was somehow psychic and able to tell whenever Kageyama’s brain would start to go down the rabbit hole. Not that he didn’t appreciate it. Whenever Hinata came over there was always noise, either the TV or the radio or even just Hinata’s voice.

“Whatcha thinking about, Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice was there yet again, breaking Kageyama out of his thought process. He blinked, slightly startled, just now realizing that the TV was silent in the background. Whatever episode they were watching must have finished up while Kageyama was off in thought. “You got that face again.” He said, poking Kageyama’s cheek as he leaned back to look up at him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? This is my face all the time.” Kageyama responded quickly, a light frown tugging at the corners of his lips. Of course he wasn’t going to admit that he was thinking about Hinata, much less sappy things about what Hinata’s touch did to him.

“No, not like that.” Hinata just laughed at the pouty frown, “Now this is your grumpy face. That was your thinking face.” He mused, and Kageyama could feel his presence leaning over before Hinata’s voice was close to his ear. “So.. whatcha thinking about?”

Kageyama could tell that he wasn’t going to get away with avoiding the answer this time, and he allowed a little sigh to pass through his lips. Hinata’s insistence was what had eventually managed to get them together in the first place, and it seemed it was the only thing actually forcing Kageyama to reveal his true feelings about the orange haired boy.

“..you.” He mumbled after a moment of pause, glancing away from Hintata as he could feel a heat growing in his cheeks. Even though they were more open with each other about their feelings, it was still awkward and embarrassing for Kageyama.

“Aw, look at that, you do care about me!” Hinata laughed warmly, and the image of his sparkling brown eyes was brought forth into Kageyama’s mind. They never reached through the static surrounding his orange hair, but Kageyama could still recall what they looked like clear as day. He didn’t want to think about what would happen to his memory of them if he never got back his sight. 

“We’re literally holding hands because you wanted to!” Kageyama held up their laced hands in example, turning his head back towards Hinata out of reflex. 

“Only because you looked like you wanted to!” Hinata shot back, slightly surprising Kageyama. Was he that obvious to read? Or was Hinata just that good at deciphering even the smallest change to Kageyama’s features?

He couldn’t deny it, that much was for sure, and Kageyama let out a small sigh as he let their hands drop back to their sides. “It’s.. nice.” He said after a moment of pause, his attention shifting down as he gently squeezed Hinata’s hand. “Your touch is.. grounding.”

“Really?” Hinata’s voice seemed to perk up at that, before surprising Kageyama yet again. “Here, uncross your legs, I’m coming over.”

“What- Hinata!” Kageyama felt Hinata’s hand unlace from his before plunging down the side of his pajama pant leg to pry Kageyama’s knees apart. He made enough space for him to sit down, before shifting into place and leaning his back against Kageyama. 

“How’s that?” 

Kageyama hardly heard his question, forgetting how to breathe as he felt Hinata’s smaller body press against his. Sufficient to say, Kageyama was touch starved, and his remaining senses were overwhelmed by the other’s presence. 

“Better.” He finally answered quietly, feeling Hinata grab his arms and wrap them around his waist so that Kageyama was practically engulfing him. 

“Good.”


End file.
